El primer amor de Emu
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Antes de los acontecimientos de Kamen rider Ex Aid, Emu Hojo conocio a una chica extranjera llamada Tara en su ultimo torneo Gamer, de la cual se enamoro y mantuvo en secreto, para que así ella no sufriera a causa de los acontesimientos. Si quieres saber más sobre Tara entra y descubre su historia con Emu. (todo lo relacionado con la serie pasa a segundo plano, pero pasa)


**Hola, hace años que no escribo en esta plataforma, así que espero que les guste mi nueva historia. Esta vez traigo a pie Kamen rider Ex-aid, serie japonesa perteneciente a Toe Company.**

**Mi historia se trata específicamente de la vida de Emu fuera de los acontecimientos de la serie, incluso pasa las cosas claramente sobre los Bugsters, Chronos y Dan Koruto; pero en segundo plano, en la serie nunca se supo si Emu tenía a alguien o al menos no nos dejó si quiere su vida fuera del hospital donde empezó como interno y luego finalmente se volvió pediatra; lo que les quiero presentar en esta mini historia es una posible novia para Emu el protagonista principal, no le pondré una familia ya que obviamente la mayoría de Kamen Riders son huérfanos, así que él solo la tendrá a ella.**

**Bien como dije antes esto se trata de un Emu / OC, la mayoría de personajes conocidos como saben le pertenece a Toe, pero mi personaje Tara es 100% mido, ella está siendo representada por Shelley Hennig, si aparecen otros personajes es totalmente de su imaginación darles un rostro no hay problema con eso, solo la siguiente adaptación que no aparece mucho es Adelaine la madre de Tara que es representada por Jennifer Morrison y la mejor amiga de Tara, Ruka es representada por Suzy Bae.**

_Seis años antes de los eventos de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid:_

Tara era una joven de 15 años, castaña, de ojos marrones y algo no muy femenina, había viajado a Japón junto a su madre Adelaine, viaje que era regalo por su quinceavo cumpleaños, ya que había decidido no celebrarlo como comúnmente se hacía en su país y en resto de América Latina, ella estaba muy contenta mientras exploraba las calles del país asiático, pues le gustaba todos sus aspectos acerca de los animes y videojuegos; para suerte de su madre, ya que ninguna hablaba inglés, Tara había estudiado japonés en una academia a los 11 años así que era por eso que podían andar por el país sin ningún problema, Tara cuando querían preguntar por algo o saber algunas direcciones en los letreros, ella simplemente le traduce todo a su madre y las conducciones por el buen camino.

el mundo de todo lo "Kawai" -hizo comillas la mujer de 30 años rubia que hizo reír a su hija- no te has puesto ... no se a fijarte por ahí alguna universidad?

mamá -se quejó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- estamos de vacaciones y me preguntas acerca de universidades?

bueno, el otro año ya tienes que ir buscando algunas universidades -la mujer la miro seria, mientras cruzaban una pista por el centro de Hong Kong- al menos ya tienes alguna idea de qué carrera elegirás?

obstetricia? -sugirió la castaña haciendo una mueca- no sé, siempre me ha gustado la medicina, puedo ser doctora

enserio? -pregunto su madre parando de caminar en la vereda- con lo mucho que te gusta leer? -Tara simplemente girar los ojos haciendo a su madre molestarse- Tara, no cuenta leer fanfiction ni mucho menos leer esas novelas de tus bandas favoritas -la castaña miro hacia su mamá haciendo un puchero- así que -asintió la rubia teniendo una idea en mente - que tal si eliges ingeniería de sistemas? a ti te gusta mucho usar la laptop y supiste como arreglar la computadora de tu padre -sonrió emocionada la mujer

pero odio los números -hizo una mueca la quinceañera- prefiero ponerme a leer libros de medicina, los cuales me puedo memorizar, en vez de ir muriendo en matemáticas o algebra -hizo una mueca de asco

bueno era una sugerencia -alzo las manos la rubia dando permiso a una mujer asiática de pasar- que tal odontología? es un intermedio

odontología? -pregunto la castaña pensativa- odontología... puede ser, déjame buscar una universidad aquí

excelente, tu solo dime cual y vemos cómo va la tarifa, y veré que lugar seria cómodo para ti aquí en Japón -miro el centro sonriente, al ver su progreso de meterle en la mente el asunto de la universidad a su hija

espera, espera me estás diciendo que me dejaras solita en Japón? -la miro horrorizada la castaña, seguido la abrazo- no me dejes mami, pero si me dejas déjame dinero

jajaja -se rio golpeando ligeramente la espalda de su hija- obviamente te tenías que quedar aquí sola, no puedo darme el lujo de conseguir trabajo aquí, me pagaran menos -la rubia puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero marrón- además tu eres la única que habla japonés, así que tranquila, y mira el lado positivo Tara si te gradúas en Japón conseguirás un buen puesto cuando regreses a casa

puede ser -se giró para seguir caminando con su mamá siguiéndola - pero papá estará de acuerdo? -miro a su madre que se puso a su lado- le puede asustar que me quede en un país que queda cruzando un mar entero, que ninguno conoce del todo y donde me pueden secuestrar y luego vender en el mercado negro o tal vez promocionarme en la Deep Web

yo hablare con tu papá y no te va a pasar nada, para eso me voy a monitorear desde ahora -la señalo para seguido abrazarla por los hombros- no te voy a dejar desamparada en Japón, ahora a donde nos dirigimos?

mmmm -la castaña saco su celular de su chaqueta gruesa de color blanco, observando un evento escrito en letras japonesas- debemos tomar un autobús a Seito, va a ver un gran torneo de videojuegos mamá, debo estar ahí –sonrió emocionada- dicen que el famoso jugador "M" de Japón estará ahí para enfrentarse a cualquiera

videojuegos? -hizo una mueca la mujer- hay hija, ya visitamos tu tienda pokemon y ahora quieres ver videojuegos?

maaaa es mi cumpleaños -se señaló y luego a la pantalla de su celular- quiero participar en ese torneo

bueno, entonces viajemos a Seito -Tara rápidamente salto emocionada abrazando a su madre- ya tranquila, pero primero vayamos al hotel por nuestras maletas y busquemos un hotel en la ciudad esa de Seito

ya tengo todo planeado no te preocupes, solo vamos por las maletas, se de una estación que nos llevara en poco tiempo a Seito -tomo la mano de su madre jalándola

Para el día del torneo, Tara ya se encontraba en Seito, estaba muy emocionada y su madre estaba feliz de verla así, ya que la castaña había tenido un año difícil en la escuela por su operación, por eso quería consentir con lo poco que tenían a su hija, tal vez no le había comprado todo lo que la chica quería, pero tenía algunos buenos recuerdos del país. Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial de Seito donde iba a hacer la competencia, Tara se giró hacia su mamá preguntándole si se veía presentable para un evento así, ella estaba usando una camiseta blanca con letras impresas en el pecho que decía Game Over, encima de esta usaba una camisa a cuadros de color turquesa con negro, unos jeans negros y sus converse blancas con líneas amarillas, su cabello lo lleva en una trenza de lado y encima tenia puesto un gorro de lana blanco, su madre la miro pensativa y luego de un minuto le dijo que tenía el estilo de un chico.

tal vez me veo como un chico, pero me gusta este estilo, nunca me pondré una estúpida falda -se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño a su madre- tu misma sabes que odio el rosa

pero mira a esas chicas asiáticas -miro hacia unas tres chicas que pasaban frente a ellas vestidas con faldas de colores pasteles y un abrigo corto, además llevaban medias hasta los tobillos, típico de Japón- se ven tan lindas, no te gustaría vestirte así?

ni de loca -dijo ofendida la quinceañera mientras se giraba para entrar al local del evento del torneo- ellas se ven así porque es el estilo kawai de Japón, mejor dime que me vista como las chicas de nuestro país, tú ya sabes cómo se visten

tampoco exageres Tara, prefiero verte como japonesa a como madre soltera -bufo la rubia siguiendo a su hija

Mientras Tara suspiraba cerrando los ojos para calmarse, se chocó contra alguien, rápidamente abrió los ojos algo asustada y rápidamente sin pensarlo pidió disculpas en español, haciendo reír al chico asiático frente a ella, cuando el chico le respondió en japonés rápidamente Tara se corrigió disculpándose esta vez en japonés, por lo que el chico la disculpo, ahora que Tara lo veía mejor se sonrojo, pues era muy lindo, aunque vestía extraño, ya que estaba vestido casi formalmente.

me llamo Emu Hojo -levanto su mano hacia ella sonriendo ladinamente haciendo sonrojar mucho más si se podía a la castaña frente a él- pero me conocen como el genio "M"

Tara se quedó muda al reconocerlo de una publicación del evento, pero al escuchar a su madre toser detrás de ella, rápidamente acepto la mano del chico sonriendo aún sonrojada.

me llamo Tara, ella es mi madre -se giró un poco hacia su mamá que también alzo su mano hacia Emu en saludo- es un placer conocer al famoso jugador M

oh -sonrió ladinamente de nuevo- un gusto, tu madre también habla japonés? -miro a la mujer rubia que solo sonreía algo incomoda

no, ella solo habla español, yo soy la única que habla japonés -se rio nerviosa mientras el chico miraba sus manos aun juntas, rápidamente lo soltó- lo siento

no te preocupes, entonces viniste a inscribirte a la competencia de hoy? -le pregunto señalando con su pulgar detrás de él- aún estas a tiempo si quieres hacerlo

quería inscribirme -miro el lugar- pero no sé si sea lo correcto, no creo que sea tan bueno como todos los presentes, todos deben ser otro nivel de jugadores, al igual que tú, se habla mucho de ti desde el otro lado del mar

vaya, no sabía que era tan famoso -respondió poniendo sus manos en su pantalón gris- pero yo digo que lo intentes, me gustaría ver tu nivel de juego

no sé... -Emu alzo una ceja hacia ella- voy a quedar mal

si pierdes no me burlare de ti bonita, es más te invito a comer algo en caso de que pase eso en recompensa -la alentó sonriéndole

yo.. yo.. yo bueno, está bien -respondió al ver su mirada- iré a inscribirme, pero donde lo hago? no conozco nada aquí

te acompaño, solo dile a tu madre que te espere aquí -señalo el piso

bien, ahora le digo espérame Emu -se giró y camino hacia su mamá para contarle lo que pasaba

Y como Tara sabia, perdió en las siguientes horas después de tanta lucha contra Emu, pero como el chico le había prometido acordaron en salir al día siguiente, claramente una vez pidiéndole permiso a Adelaine, aunque como apenas conocían al chico tenía sus dudas, pero los dejo salir al día siguiente, ya que Emu tenía aun que seguir jugando en el torneo, cuando intercambiaron sus números Tara tenía una sonrisa gigante en su rostro luego de despedirse de Emu y salir del local con su madre.

awww mi hijita está enamorada, ya veo a mis nietecitos chinitos -molesto a su hija sonriendo divertida

mamá -se quejó sonrojada la castaña- a penas y conozco a Emu y ya me vez teniendo hijos con él?

se vale soñar -sonrió divertida- quería nietos negritos, pero chinitos no está mal

mis hijos serian japoneses no chinitos -su mamá la miro divertida- ya ma! mejor vamos a tomar el bus de una vez

Cuando el día siguiente paso Tara había acordado con Emu en encontrarse en una cafetería que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial donde fue el torneo, a eso de las seis de la tarde, para cuando la hora dio Emu no llegaba, muy preocupada Tara entonces lo llamo y luego de varios tonos y una llamada perdida el chico respondió.

eh quien habla? -respondió el asiático desde el otro lado de la línea algo soñoliento

Emu, soy yo, Tara, quedamos en vernos en la cafetería hoy -respondió nerviosa y triste- no lo recuerdas?

Tara... Tara ... Tara -escucho que decía su nombre hasta que grito este haciendo que aleje su celular de su oído- oh Tara! lo siento, tuve un día muy raro, pero ahora llego, espérame y discúlpame por favor -le pidió disculpas muchas veces con un tono muy diferente al Emu del día anterior- compensare Tara, espérame unos minutos

de acuerdo Emu, aquí te espero, estoy sentada en una mesa fuera del local con un capuchino -miro su bebida caliente- no te demores

tranquila, y discúlpame de nuevo, nos vemos en unos minutos -se despidió antes de colgar

Cuando Tara guardo su celular se puso a pensar en el tono que Emu le había hablado parecía bastante sumiso y preocupado, en comparación al casi descarado y relajado Emu del día anterior, no le dio mucha importancia ya que tal vez este si era el verdadero Emu , y el día anterior solo era una fachada para el evento. Para cuando el chico llego se disculpó de nuevo muchas veces, hasta que Tara pudo calmarlo y pasaron su cita tranquilos, claramente ninguno notando a la madre de la chica en un piso más arriba de ellos observándolos, aún tenía sus dudas con el chico, pero cuando lo vio llegar se empezó a calmar después de verlo conversar con su hija, por lo cual decidió darles su espacio entrando a una tienda de ropa.

y porque te demoraste? si se puede saber claro -rápidamente agarro su capuchino empezando a tomarlo

es bastante raro y extraño de explicar la verdad -el joven le respondió pensativo y frunciendo el ceño- en la mañana me encontraba caminando hacia una pastelería mientras jugaba algo y luego de la nada desperté en mi casa cuando me llamaste

que!? -exclamo la castaña mirándolo extrañada- que raro, pero tal vez luego de que fuiste a la pastelería te dormiste y olvidaste lo que hiciste

puede ser -comento aun pensativo- lo raro es que en mi sueño, soñé que me estaban operando sabes?

operando? -pregunto volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su capuchino- alguna vez te operaron?

si -respondió el joven gamer asintiendo- una vez de niño me operaron cuando tuve un accidente, creo que tal vez aún sigo teniendo recuerdos de eso

yo creo que sí, solo que esta vez te imaginaste que pasaba ahora que estas más grande, pero sueños son sueños y los sueños son muy extraños Emu -le comento y tomo su mano- no te preocupes, tal vez solo es por ahora

eso espero -miro la mano de ella y ella iba soltarlo, pero el agarro su mano- no te alejes, está bien

seguro? -le pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada Tara mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Emu asintió sonriéndole- bueno, entonces cuéntame ahora más sobre ti genio M

bueno ya sabes que soy un gamer, así que es obvio que soy muy fan de los videojuegos, me han gustado desde los ocho años, tanto era así que enviaba sugerencias de nuevos juegos a una compañía -le empezó a contar a Tara dejándola encantada y haciendo que le pida que le cuente más- me llegaron a dar hasta una demo del nuevo juego

wow Emu -sonrió emocionada la latina- eso es genial, eres un suertudo

supongo que si -sonrió asintiendo- pero creo que ya es tiempo de ponerme serio y que empiece a pensar en mi futuro

vas a dejar de jugar videojuegos? -le pregunto sorprendida- pero si ganas bien jugando

sé que gano bien, pero es solo un hobby, siempre tuve el sueño de ser doctor, sabes? -sonrió recordando- el doctor que me opero y salvo la vida, me hizo tener ese sueño y es por eso que quiero hacer sonreír a todos

vaya -sonrió al verlo contento- pues buena suerte Emu, seguro serás un gran doctor

gracias, y tú? has pensado en estudiar algo? -le pregunto mirándola curioso

si -respondió asintiendo la castaña- de hecho voy por una de las ramas de la medicina como tú, aunque no la general, estudiare odontología

serás odontóloga? Pues mucha suerte, seguro lo harás muy bien, confió en que logras tus sueños -le sonrió apretando su mano

gracias Emu -sonrió y después suspiro y una idea se le vino- por cierto Emu, conoces alguna buena universidad aquí en Seito? mi madre y yo queríamos ver si puedo llegar a estudiar aquí en Japón

hay muchas universidades aquí en Seito que te gustarían, seria genial si estudiaras aquí, podríamos llegar a conocernos mejor -sonrió emocionado haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo- incluso podemos inscribirnos en la misma

enserio? wau eso serio grandioso -respondió igual de emocionada- aunque no estudiáramos juntos, nos cruzaríamos en los recesos

si, incluso podríamos ayudarnos a estudiar en los exámenes o puedo ayudarte a adaptarte mejor aquí -le sonrió haciendo que Tara grite emocionada- entonces donde vivirán tu madre y tú?

mmmm en realidad solo viviría yo aquí, es por eso que mi madre quiere ver un buen lugar para que me quede -le respondió suspirando, ya que extrañaría a su familia- sabrás de algún departamento no muy caro, pero cómodo y en un lugar bueno de Seito?

los lugares son un poco caros si se ubican en el mejor lugar la verdad -hizo una mueca mientras Tara resoplaba- pero tengo una idea, aunque no sé si te guste a ti o a tu mamá

cual es? dime Emu -con su otra mano libre agarro la otra mano de Emu- por favor, con tal que sea un buen lugar, yo me quedo, porque es un buen lugar no?

lo es -asintió afirmándole- pero ese lugar es mi casa, te quedarías conmigo, solo tendrías que ayudarme a pagar los recibos o comprar la comida, demás tendrás tu propio cuarto y un lugar estable donde estés tranquila

oh -soltó sus manos sentándose mejor- tu casa ... pero tus padres no se molestaran?

no lo harán -negó con la cabeza algo triste- vivo solo desde hace cuatro años, mis padres fallecieron hace mucho

hay dios mío -volvió agarrar las manos de Emu preocupada- lo siento mucho

no te preocupes, entonces que dices? te quedas a vivir conmigo? -le pregunto buscando una respuesta afirmativa, aunque no lo admitiera le había gustado Tara desde que la chica choco con él, el día anterior (aunque vagamente lo recuerda y nos abe porque)

yo viviría contigo ... lo haría, pero mi madre… esa es la cosa -suspiro haciendo una mueca- va a pensar otras cosas, pero tengo unos meses aún para convencerla, este año me gradúo de la escuela así que hablare con ella y mi padre, mi hermano no cuenta

oh este año te gradúas? -le pregunto sorprendido haciéndola asentir- cuántos años tienes?

cumplí quince hace 3 días -le respondió nerviosa- tu cuántos años tienes Emu?

tengo 18 años, ahora si tu mamá no va querer que vivas conmigo, prácticamente soy un adulto -le comento preocupado y algo angustiado- y tú eres una menor de edad

tú no te preocupes por eso -volteo los ojos la castaña- mi padre le lleva casi cuatro años a mamá y se casaron muy jóvenes, ósea no quiero decir que nos casemos -los señalo a ambos muy nerviosa- estamos muy jóvenes, pero quiero darte entender que la edad no se interpondrá en nada, ósea aun no somos nada, pero… pero ya me entiendes…

entendí algo -entrecerró los ojos confundido- solo espero que de verdad podamos convencer a tu mamá y te quedes conmigo luego de tu graduación

seguro que si, además me vendré antes de las inscripciones, no quiero tener graduación -hizo una mueca Tara recordando a sus compañeros- odiaría bailar con algún estúpido de mi salón

entonces esperare tu regreso, cuando se van de regreso a tu país? -le pregunto tomando la mano de tara que se sonrojo de nuevo- te vez linda sonrojada

cállate Hojo -le saco la lengua- en una semana nos regresamos a casa

te quedan siete días ... te parece bien si estos días les hago un tour a tu mamá y a ti por Seito?

sería estupendo Emu -le respondió contenta haciendo sonreír al futuro doctor

Una vez que la semana paso, Adelaine había congeniado con Emu, el chico le había caído bien, pero aún estaba en dudas de hacer que de Tara se pusiera a vivir con él, ya que podía desviarse de sus estudios, así que cuando llegaron a su casa dos días después, Adelaine hablo con su esposo, obviamente el hombre estaba reacio al principio, pero Tara logro convencerlo que era por su futuro y que era el lugar más conocido que tenían de Japón, su madre confiaba en Emu, entonces cual era el problema ?. La idea de que Tara viviera con el joven japoneses fue cuestionado por meses, en ese tiempo Tara no perdió contacto con Emu y ambos ya tenían en claro por sus cuentas sus sentimientos por el otro. Luego de unos días de que Tara fuera operada por sus multiquistes, recibió el pase de graduarse, lo había obtenido el año anterior por sus buenas calificaciones, pero solo tenía 14 años en aquel entonces, así que ahora que tenía 15, la escuela le dio el pase de graduada, así que una vez con ese pase ya no fue a la escuela y menos a la graduación de ese año; y con el tiempo extra que tenia se puso a ordenar todas sus cosas para su viaje a Japón, ya que Emu le había dicho por mensajes que las inscripciones empezaban en octubre, y estaba a un mes de eso, la chica tenía en claro su carrera, tenía su cuenta de ahorros en el banco donde le enviarían dinero y tenía el permiso de vivir con Emu, aunque claramente sus padres le dieron ese pase solo con la condición de que hablen todos los días y que cada mes se hiciera un chequeo a prueba de embarazos, cosa que la molesto pero aceptó a regañadientes para poder irse a vivir a Japón con Emu. Una vez que Tara volvió a Japon, se encontró con Emú en el aeropuerto, ambos al verse corrieron hacia el otro alegre, el chico la alzo y le dio vueltas, una vez que se dieron sus saludos fueron a la casa del joven Hojo a que Tara se instalara, el cuarto donde se iba quedar, el cuarto de los padres de Emu, el chico le había dicho que no tenía problema con ello, así pasaron los días y para cuando Tara se dio cuenta de que ya tenía listos todos sus papeles educativos trasladados y aprobados, se encontraba ya en su universidad inscrita y con su horario.

ya tienes tu horario Emu? -pregunto la chica sentada en un banco de la universidad de Seito viendo al joven japonés caminar hacia ella con unos papeles

si, se ve algo estable, así que podre con ello y tú? -le pregunto a la castaña que levanto una hoja que estaba en su regazo- esta feo o está bien?

me gusta este horario, bueno entre comillas -hizo una mueca Tara haciendo reír a Emu- todas mis clases son en las mañanas de 8 a 12, menos los sábados ahí entro a las 9:40 y salgo a las 3, estúpida biología

jajajaja, casi coincidimos en los mismos horarios -le dio su horario a Tara que miro con una mueca el horario de él- lo malo es que mi salida normal todos los días es a las 3

bueno tu eres medicina humana, obviamente tenías que salir más tarde y tu entrada! -exclamo alterada- entras a las 7 de la mañana!? están locos Emu, denúncialos

jajajajajajaa eso está bien, entraba a esa misma hora a la escuela -se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, mientras que Tara bufaba- además no estaremos separados por muchas horas, puedes llegar antes a casa y preparar el almuerzo

no soy tu esposa -se cruzó de brazos la chica mirando hacia otro lado- además Emu ya te dije que lo único que cocino es comida de mi país, aquí en Japón comen otra cosa, no sé si te guste

puedes cocinar mañana algún plato de tu país, ya que no te gusta la comida que cocino -le pincho el hombro

el plato era de puros vegetales Emu -hizo una mueca horrorizada- odio los vegetales, por eso solo me comí la lechuga y la zanahoria que apenas y tolero

ya entendí, hare algo que tenga carne más seguido está bien? -Tara suspiro tranquila asintiendo- pero con nuestros horarios una vez que empecemos a estudiar, te tocara a ti cocinar, porque yo solo podre los domingos

ya se -hizo un puchero y agarro su brazo, cuando vio a unas chicas asiáticas pasar por el frente riéndose al ver a Emu- te prometo que seré una gran esposa -le apretó la mejilla del chico con su otra mano libre algo fuerte- te consentiré en todo bebe

de que hablas? -la miro confundido mientras hacia una cara de dolor- auuu ya me está doliendo

te hare una buena comida mi lindo Emu -soltó la mejilla del chico y le dio un beso en su otra mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar- quedaras satisfecho

Una vez que las chicas se fueron al ver sus interacciones, Tara se alejó de Emu cruzándose de brazos mientras el chico la miraba curioso y sonrojado. Días más tarde cuando empezaron sus clases para tranquilidad de Tara, Emu solo hablaba con ella en los recesos, el chico mayormente andaba solo concentrado en sus clases, todo lo contrario a ella, Tara había obtenido algunas amigas, mayormente creía que se le habían acercado al ser occidental y no asiática, era popular en la universidad, ya varios chicos la habían invitado a salir, eran bastantes lindos, pero ella tenía en claro sus sentimientos hacia Emu. Unos dos meses después llego su cumpleaños, por fin tenia los 16, no había querido celebrarlo con sus amigas, así que actualmente se encontraba paseando con Emu por el centro comercial, ambos habían ido a jugar algunos videojuegos, había comido helado y habían ido al cine, ahora se encontraban después de tanto paseo en un parque cerca de donde se encontraba el gran hospital de Seito.

es una bonita noche -admiro el cielo la castaña- aunque hace mucho frio -tembló un poco, a pesar de estar abrigada con una gran chaqueta gruesa de color marrón y dos chompas por dentro, seguía teniendo frio- maldito cambio de clima

no te preocupes -Tara sintió como Emu la abrazo por los hombros haciéndola sonrojar- en unos meses más estarás más tranquila, creo que fue mala idea traerte cerca del largo en invierno, tu estas acostumbrada al calor en el día de tu cumpleaños

no te preocupes -le sonrió abrazándolo, ya se tenían confianza, así que ya no sentía tan apenada cuando lo abrazaba, más bien ahora lo hacía sin ningún pudor- fue un gran día Emu, muchas gracias

oh todavía no acaba -le respondió y como pudo de su mochila con su brazo disponible saco una caja que coloco en el regazo de ella- traje un pastel

oh que rico -sonrió emocionada Tara- será mejor que volvamos a casa entonces, allí lo podemos compartir -intento levantarse

espera Tara -agarro el brazo de la chica algo nervioso confundiéndola- tengo algo que decirte

que cosa Emu? -le pregunto volviéndose a sentar- sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras

lo sé, es por eso que creo que este es el momento -respiro hondo y tomo la mano de Tara- me gustas mucho Tara, desde el día que te conocí y ahora que estamos más juntos que nunca, no quería desaprovechar el momento, sé que has tenido varias solicitudes de otros chicos en la facultad para salir, así que no te obligo nada que...

Emu ya no pudo hablar cuando Tara lo había callado dándole un beso, ni ella misma se lo podía creer, tal vez se veía algo descarada, pero había tenido muchas ganas de besar un Emu desde que salieron por primera vez, luego de unos segundos Emu le correspondió cerrando sus propios ojos, Tara sonrió en el beso abrazándolo por el cuello mientras el futuro doctor le abrazaba por la cintura, desde ese día habían sido inseparables, todos en sus facultades tenían conocimiento de su relación, pues no todos los días un joven aplicado y sin amigos lograba ganar a la chica extranjera que era casi amiga de todos. Después de un año de vivir en Japón Tara había aceptado una salida con sus amigas, aunque no esperaba nada malo de esa salida, al último resulto ser en un bar karaoke, la castaña nunca había bebido una bebida alcohólica en Japón, por lo que por una hora pudo negarse, su mejor amiga Ruka tampoco había bebido y la estaba acompañando, hasta que dos horas después sus amigas las convencieron, y como se podía esperar resulto borracha, por lo que al volver a su casa con ayuda de Ruka, Emu recibió a una Tara borracha, a quien cargo hacia su cuarto donde con cuidado la puso en su cama, aunque con mucha dificultad ya que la joven estaba tan borracha que varias veces lo provoco, Emu ya tenía 20 años, pero pudo resistirse a las tentaciones de su joven novia de 17 años, aunque a lo que no pudo negarse después de tanta insistencia (porque Tara no quería soltar su brazo), fue que tuvo que dormirse a su lado, con mucha duda eso paso al final, Emu se durmió al lado de Tara. Al días siguiente cuando Tara se levantó, se asustó al ver a Emu a su lado, pero se relajó cuando vio que ambos estaban aun con ropa, pero se horrorizo de nuevo al ver su aspecto, su ropa arrugada del día anterior que aún llevaba y desprendía olor a licor, además que tal vez su cara se veía horrible.

debo verme horrible -se miró su ropa arrugada, y rápidamente con cuidado se levantó de su cama, agarro de su armario un cambio de ropa y corrió al baño- debo verme linda -se miró en el espejo- que horrible me veo –hizo una mueca- Emu seguro se horrorizo de tener una novia tan fea, tengo el rímel todo corrido, le dije a Ruka que no me maquillara tanto

Unos minutos después de bañarse y cambiarse, ponerse un maquillaje ligero y de peinarse, salió de su baño viendo a Emu aún dormido, suspiro viendo las ojeras del chico, Emu estaba matándose estudiando casi todos los días, debía recompensarlo con algo, así que luego de darle un beso en la frente al chico, ella se fue hacer el desayuno y como se esperaba cuando termino de hacer todo, Emu despertó, lo vio salir algo despeinado de su cuarto.

buenos días a ti también -sonrió Tara dejando un plato con dos huevos en la mesa- siéntate ya está el desayuno

oh que rico gracias -sonrió acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso- eres grandiosa

tu eres el grandioso Emu, seguro te decepcionaste de mi ayer -bajo la mirada al piso- llegue borracha y seguro hablaba raro y te incomodaste

me incomode un poco, pero -levanto la cabeza de Tara poniendo su mano en el mentón de ella- más que todo fue porque ayer ... -trago saliva nervioso- me propusiste dormir contigo

ohhh era por eso -sonrió nerviosa- quise aprovecharme de ti? –le pregunto divertida y nerviosa

algo así -se rio nervioso soltándola y sentándose- pero tranquila, solo dormimos

lo sé -se sentó frente a él colocando dos vasos de cafés para ambos en al mesa- siento todo eso, seguro mi estupidez te confunde mucho -le paso la canasta de los panes- ya tienes 20 años y aún no te correspondo en esa parte

no tienes porque -le respondió rápidamente nervioso- yo te esperare, no tiene por qué ser de la nada, no te lo he pedido y si pasa algún día será cuando ambos estemos preparados a la vez

tú ya estás preparado verdad? -le pregunto al verlo sonrojado mientras se preparaba un pan- ya tenemos casi dos años juntos, yo ... yo .. yo normal Emu, eres un gran chico y confió en ti, te daría a ti obviamente mi primera vez, solo que no se cuándo seria eso -miro hacia un lado nerviosa

yo tampoco se cuándo seria, porque también sería mi primera vez -la miro mordiéndose la mejilla- obviamente cuando pase tiene que ser en un día especial, como nuestro aniversario

oh eso serio muy bonito -asintió rápidamente Tara algo sonrojada- estamos a un mes de cumplir dos años juntos, sería una buena idea ese día, claro si quieres

si tú te sientes cómoda, será ese día -le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Tara asintió sonriéndole- entonces déjame arreglar todo para el día de tu cumpleaños

Para cuando el mes pasó, dejando atrás navidad y año nuevo, donde Tara y Emu tuvieron la visita los padres de la castaña, llego el cumpleaños de esta que celebraron los dos solos, esta vez era especial, Emu había agarrado de sus ahorros (todo lo que gano como Gamer era bastante)para algo especial, por lo que ahora tenían una reserva de cinco días en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Seito, el más famoso de la ciudad, Tara estaba encantada y celebraba su cumpleaños junto a Emu muy feliz, claramente cuando la noche cayo ambos fueron a su dormitorio que estaba decorado románticamente, la cama blanca tenia puesto encima pétalos de rosa formando un corazón, la luz que alumbraba el cuarto eran pequeñas velas en el piso y como en la cama desde la puerta hasta donde estaba esta había un camino de pétalos de rosas ,Tara estaba algo nerviosa pero Emu le dio tanta confianza que cuando la cargo hacia la cama y la cómodo, se dejó llevar y tuvo su primera vez con él.

Te amo –miro con amor a la castaña arriba de ella, mientras una manta los cubría- no sabes cuánto te amo Tara, eres el amor de mi vida

Yo también te amo Emu Hojo –sonrió la castaña poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico- elegi bien al indicado

Al día siguiente cuando ella despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca y estaba echada en el pecho del futuro doctor que seguía dormido, Tara y Emu desde ese día que llegó borracha habían dormido juntos, pero solo habían dormido, ahora todo era diferente habían dormido juntos y desnudos, desde ese día fueron aún más unidos de lo que ambos se imaginaban, tanto así que ya estaban hablando del futuro siempre en cada comida, sobre su boda, una futura casa más grande, cuántos hijos querían o si iban a seguir viviendo en Japón (pues Tara extrañaba su país). Todo esos días ambos se demostraron lo mucho que amaban, Tara estaba segura que Emu era su presente y su futuro, y que nada los iba a separar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren que continúe esta pequeña historia comenten, o si les gustaría que haga una historia con otro Kamen rider, a futuro planeaba hacer una con Kouta Kazuraba (Gaim) pero acepto sugerencias, cuídense! :)**


End file.
